


I'm Not The One.

by iwritestony



Series: Radiosurgery [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She said that I'm not the one that she should bring home tonight. And I know that she's not the one that I should bring home tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not The One.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uz15J1j3B8

Stiles should be thrilled to be standing where he is. He’s wanted this for as long as he can remember, dreamed of it night after night. Still, as he stood with his hands on Lydia’s waist, he couldn’t help as his mind traveled elsewhere. He didn’t feel too bad about it when he chanced a glance at Lydia and found her own eyes wandering around the room.

The song playing over the loud speaker was slow, and Lydia’s hands were tense around Stiles’ neck. They were getting warning looks from several of the chaperones. Stiles was mostly under their radar, but Lydia had a reputation, and no sort of inappropriate behavior would be tolerated.

Stiles turned his head toward her, and asked, “having fun yet?”

“Tons,” she replied dryly, tilting her own toward Stiles.

With that they returned to their mostly silent dancing, both desperately searching the room for something, someone to rescue them. 

It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, they were friends, they’d grown closer over the past year with everything that had happened. Stiles saved Lydia’s life, Lydia helped solve several of their problems. That didn’t mean they belonged together, trapped in an auditorium filled with their other classmates who didn’t seem to be having the same trouble they were. The issue was they both wanted to be dancing with someone else.

After everything that happened, the principal had decided to hold a dance, hoping maybe it could bring some normalcy back to the town. It was a great idea, except security was so tight it felt more like a jail sentence than a high school dance. 

Of course, with security being so tight, metal detectors and bag checks at the door, if you weren’t a student, an officer, or an approve chaperone, you weren’t allowed into the dance at all. Which left out Stiles’ chosen date Derek. 

“Kinda feels like some military regulation drill, huh?” Lydia whispered to Stiles as the song finished and she pulled away.

Stiles laughed and nodded, asking if she wanted a drink. When she said yes, he pulled away, heading toward the table of refreshments.

Aiden wasn’t at the dance, which was who Stiles thought Lydia was going with. He was surprised when she asked him to go. He wasn’t sure what happened between them, but he didn’t really want to get into the middle of all of that. He knew asking would be opening a can of worms, and he’d rather stick to more polite matters of conversation tonight. It was tense enough without bringing up some sort of break up. 

Honestly, Stiles wouldn’t even be mad if Aiden showed up halfway through and stole Lydia away. Lord knows he’s who she belonged with anyway.

A hand lands on his shoulder as he’s pouring his first drink, and he nearly drops the cup, it scares him so bad.

“Hey son, having a good time?” The sheriff asks, earning a glare from over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Fun as I can with half the department and every school faculty member watching our every move, sure…” Stiles replied coldly. He set one cup down to pour the other. 

“Looks like you and Lydia are getting along pretty well,” the sheriff said, dropping his hand from his son’s shoulder.

Stiles turned around and gave his father a look, he knew what he was trying to do. He was never really supportive of him and Derek dating, but if there was one thing the sheriff learned a long time ago it was regardless of whether or not he approved of Stiles’ choice, he was going to make them anyway. It was best to just let him make his own mistakes and be there when the cards crumbled.

“You know, it’s bad enough the whole dance is on heavy surveillance. You’re not really helping my coolness factor by chatting me up at the drink table either,” Stiles mentioned, grabbing his other cup.

“Hate to break it to you son,” the sheriff said with a grin, and Stiles cut him off with a glare as he walked away.

As Stiles returned to the dance floor, he found Lydia right where he left her, but this time she was joined by Aiden. Looks like Stiles got his wish after all. He listened as Lydia nervously rambled on about how Aiden decided to show up after all, and apologized a few times before telling Stiles he asked to take her home. If she’d let him speak for even a moment he would have told her it was fine, it was all fine, he didn’t really care at all. 

Instead he pressed two cups into her hands, leaned in and told her to have fun. A kiss on the cheek was all he left her with before heading toward one of the empty tables. 

Stiles sighed, head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table top as he watched his friends have fun. Seemed as though everyone was paired up now. Allison and Isaac were doing an awkward flirting thing, where both were in absolute denial of their insanely obvious crush, Aiden and Lydia were discussing something, close to Ethan and Danny who were making out and grinding a little. Even Scott had Kira now, which was adorable and great, and Stiles whole-heartedly supported the whole relationship. 

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, loud enough to cut through the loud thumping music that radiated throughout the auditorium. As Stiles turned around to ask if there was a problem, he came to face Derek, the last person he’d think to see.

“Horny teenagers, all of them,” Derek said, eyes locked on the dance floor, arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles was silent for a moment, eyes raking up and down Derek’s body. He was dressed nicely, a black button down covered by his signature black jacket and some black slacks.   
“Do you own any other color,” Stiles commented, earning a grin as Derek looked down at him finally. “What are you doing here?”

Derek dropped his arms, revealing a bright pink sticker on the front of his shirt which read “chaperone”. Stiles stood to get a better view of it.

“Seriously?” Stiles deadpanned.

The grin on Derek’s face only spread as he rolled his eyes. “Actually, it was your father’s idea…”

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up, surprised as he waited for Derek to continue.

“I guess he saw me waiting out in the parking lot. I saw Aiden walking in, knew it was only a matter of time before your date dumped you and you decided to leave.” Stiles shoved him half-heartedly and he continued. “He came out and stuck this to my shirt without a word.”

Stiles looked over to his father who was over near the exit door trying not to look like he was watching the two of them as hard as he was. Stiles just smiled and turned back to Derek. 

“Well, I can’t exactly dance with you,” he said, nudging Derek’s hand. They weren’t big on public displays of affection as it was, it would be especially inappropriate for him to dance with a chaperone. 

“I did come here to take you home,” Derek replied, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles tapped his jaw for a moment, “gotta admit that sounds a lot better than being stuck here.”

Derek nodded toward the exit, and started walking, Stiles followed a few steps behind. At the door, Derek kept walking, while the sheriff grabbed Stiles arm, stopping him for a moment. 

“Be safe,” he murmured into his ear as he pulled his son into a hug.

“I’ll be with Derek, dad,” Stiles grinned hugging him back and pulling away. “I’m always safe.”

With a nod, Stiles was out the door, jogging to catch up to Derek who was already in his car, peeling the sticker from his shirt. 

“Let’s stop for burgers first,” Stiles said, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend before putting on his seat belt.

Derek grumbled before nodding, shifting into first and taking off out of the parking lot.


End file.
